uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin é cão de 8 anos de idade, Labrador branco e fala. viveu com a família Griffin desde Peter o pegou como um vagabundo. Ele também possui várias qualidades antropomórficas, tais como a capacidade de falar de forma inteligente, dirigir um carro, e caminhar sobre duas pernas. No início da série, ele usou o slogan "Na perna de quem você tem que roçar para obter um martini por aqui?". Ele também tem uma sagacidade particularmente acentuada. Peter é seu melhor amigo, apesar de inteligência de brian ser muito superior - em várias ocasiões, Brian teve que explicar a incapacidade de Peter para fazer várias coisas, como regatear preços. Em "Brian vai para trás à faculdade", é revelado que Brian foi para a Universidade de Brown, em Rhode Island, mas não se formou. Brian tem um fundo de cultural; ele ama ópera e jazz, e é um fã de John Coltrane. Brian fala fluentemente francês e Tagalog, e é competente em espanhol. Ele também é membro da Mensa. Ele adora cantar e pode imitar um quarteto de vozes sem acompanhamento. Ele também é um ávido escritor, depois de ter sido convidado a escrever para The New ''Yorker, embora ele foi demitido uma vez a revista soube que ele não se formou na faculdade. Ele também escreveu um romance, embora tenha feito pouco progresso além do título ''rápido que a velocidade do ''Amor, e uma sinopse semelhante ao filme "Iron Águia III", para o qual Stewiee Lois zombar dele, e este assunto tem sido desde trouxe várias vezes ao longo da série. Ele é um fumante, um viciado em álcool e cocaína recuperados. Brian descobriu que seu vício em cocaína resultou de sua mãe abandoná-lo para que ele viu um terapeuta. Ele também fez referências a quer comprar, estar na posse de, ou fumar maconha em vários episódios. Em "420", ele realmente faz uma dança toda a música A Bag of Weed. Em "It Takes a Village Idiot, e I Married One", é revelado que ele tem uma tatuagem Ziggy. Ele é mostrado em "Brian & Stewie", que ele mantém uma arma apenas no caso de ele quer cometer suicídio. Local de nascimento e pais Brian nasceu em uma fazenda em Austin, Texas, em uma maca de cinco filhotes. Sua mãe foi nomeadaBiscuit, seu pai era um cachorro chamado Coco. Ele aparentemente foi abandonado pela mãe, que levam a maior parte de seus problemas pessoais. Em "Do not Make Me Over", ele está envergonhado de hostilidade latindo para um rapper famoso e culpou sua criação por seu pai Coco. No final do episódio, ele fica furioso porque ele pensa que é o homem da câmera fica chocado porque ele desligou um programa de TV em preto e explica que ele só desliga porque ele está cansado e não porque é um show de preto. Ele é dito ser de 8 anos em "O Homem com Dois Brians". Brian e Stewie roubar o corpo e dar-lhe um funeral, para o qual Stewie fez uma boa-intencionada, mas insensível requiem de como agradável de uma mesa, ela era. Mortes Em "Stewie Griffin: The Untold História", Stewie viajou para um futuro onde ele aprendeu que Brian morreu.Brian é visto no céu em uma mesa bebendo martinis com Vincent van Gogh, Kurt Cobain, e ErnestHemingway. Eles, então, todos dizem que eles mataram-se fora de paixão por várias razões. Em seguida, ele admite que ele comeu um pouco de chocolate para fora da lata de lixo. Um Brian de um futuro alternativo chegou com sua garganta cortada para cruzar com uma infinidade de outros Brian e Stewies em "Voltar para o Pilot". Um "azarado" Brian pulou para a morte de uma varanda na Star Hotel Vegas como parte de um pacto de suicídio com Stewie para evitar um executor para um agiota em "Roads to Vegas". Stewie no entanto, reconsiderou e não conseguiu saltar bem. Brian é atropelado por um carro e morto em "A Vida de Brian". A família decide seguir em frente com suas vidas e compra um novo cão, Vinny. No entanto, Stewie ainda está deprimido e tenta pedir ao Santa noQuahog Shopping para ajudar a trazer de volta Brian sem sorte na "Guy Natal". Distinguir-se em uma viagem ao passado, atual Stewie "empresta" o bloco de tempo de seu antigo eu e Brian adverte a tempo de salvá-lo. Vida adulta pasado Além de ter frequentou a Universidade de Brown, Brian também serviu no Corpo de Paz em "Jungle Love". Ele também mencionou que ele sai com Andy Warhol em "Uma imagem vale mil dólares". Familia Griffin Em "Brian in Love", Brian sofre de incontinência devido a estresse de reprimir seus sentimentos românticos para com Lois. Inicialmente, ele tenta esconder essa condição, culpando-o em Stewie, mas é descoberto quando ele tem um acidente público no supermercado. Outro exemplo de "humanidade" de Brian é sua atração por mulheres humanas; Brian já namorou vários desde que o programa começou, e é profundamente no amor com a esposa de Peter. Sua idade é geralmente tratada de forma diferente dependendo da piada. Em "Brian in Love", ele afirma: "Eu sou sete anos de idade e se eu jogar minhas cartas bem, eu tenho mais sete anos antes de mim." Brian passou algum tempo como um sem-teto errantes pára-brisas do carro de lavagem de mudança antes de conhecer Peter, que lhe ofereceu uma casa com sua família em Quahog, Rhode Island. Antes de Brian, os Griffins tinha outro cachorro falante chamado Todd, que foi colocado para baixo com a idade de 15 devido à doença. Outras notas Apesar de sua inteligência antropomórfico, Brian compartilha certas características e deficiências com cães reais. Por exemplo, ele limpa-se com a língua e arranhões em pulgas com a pata traseira. No comentário do"Road to Rhode Island", ele confirmou que ele vê em preto e branco. Ele tem um medo da descarga do banheiro e do vácuo apesar de aspiração em "Fore Pai". Ele também não podia controlar seus impulsos animais para o cão Pewterschmidt premiado, Seabreeze. Além disso, embora sua maturidade e ampla gama de experiências parecem implicar que ele é tão antigo quanto um ser humano de meia idade, como um cão, ele é de apenas oito anos de idade. Peter tem sido conhecida a provocá-lo sobre a sua vida útil mais curta.Em "Brian: Retrato de um cão", ele parece ter uma "crise de meia idade". Ele também é mostrado para ter um gosto para comida de cachorro às vezes. Em "Chitty Chitty Morte bang", ele persegue a carroça dos comerciais para Purina Chuck Wagon e em "Barely Legal", ele vem correndo com alegria quando a filha de Peter Meg sacode um saco de Dog Chow. Em "The Thin White Linha", Peter aponta que Brian vai morrer cerca de 50 anos antes dele. Em "Blue Harvest", Brian, em caráter como Chewbacca, incontrolavelmente persegue uma orelha de porco em um ataque de latidos. Em "Breaking Out é difícil de fazer", Brian está demonstrado que têm dificuldade em manter o equilíbrio enquanto andava na parte traseira de uma van;quando questionado por Peter, Brian responde, apontando que ele não pode ficar de pé devido à sua natureza. Em "de Bill e Peter Bogus Journey", é revelado que Brian não é potty treinado, mas sim defeca fora como outros cães. Cansado de pisar em suas fezes, Lois o força a usar fraldas, que considere extremamente humilhante.Divertida, Stewie diz que ele parece "bobo" em suas fraldas, mas diz-lhe que ele não vai ser tão ruim, uma vez que ele se acostuma com eles. Brian finalmente fica fora de fraldas, simplesmente defecar no jardim do prefeito Oeste vez, levando Lois a pensar que ele é potty treinado. Brian parece um pouco envergonhado de seus instintos cão e inseguro sobre o seu estado canina em geral.Em "Brian: Retrato de um cão", ele se recusou a executar truques pet degradantes para Pedro, durante uma exposição de cães, apesar de ser necessário para ganhar o dinheiro necessário para comprar a família um condicionador de ar novo. Ele também criticou Dama eo Vagabundo por atuar em um típico comportamento dog-like, dizendo que "isso é só o que eles querem que você faça." Ele sofre maus-tratos como um cão, e é humilhado quando os Griffins pegá-lo com a pornografia canino. Em "Brian & Stewie", ele admite a Stewie que ele não pode encontrar um propósito na vida, e mantém uma arma em sua caixa de depósito de segurança no caso de ele sempre decide cometer suicídio. "Dog Gone", no entanto, cimentos quão importante é Brian à família Griffin, e faz com que ele percebe que sua existência tem significado para eles. Brian, ocasionalmente, exibe tendências racistas, que alega que ele recebe de seu pai. Em "Cancro dopintainho", Stewie pede Brian uma pergunta retórica ao longo das linhas de "Que tipo de homem eu seria se eu corri fora agora?" a que Brian responde: "Você seria um homem negro", que chocou Stewie. No entanto, em "de Peter Two Dads", Brian é surpreendido depois de Peter diz que ele adquiriu o crack "de Black", referindo-se a um "cara branco venda de crack por trás do Black Hardware Store." Brian parece normalmente confortável em torno de Cleveland ea família Brown. No entanto, quando se trabalha como motorista de táxi em "profunda Gargantas", Brian se mete em encrenca de qualquer maneira para não pegar Cleveland, afirmando sua pressa para executar uma missão para Lois como uma desculpa óbvia. Em "Got madeiras dePeter", Brian namora uma mulher negra chamada Shauna Parks, a quem muitas vezes ele nervosamente divaga sobre o quanto ele gosta de afro-americanos. Ele até mesmo pedidos para mudar "James Woods High School" para "Martin Luther King High School", a fim de impressioná-la. Além disso, em ''Something, Something, Something, Dark ''Side, quando foi observado que Lando Calrissian, interpretado por Mort Goldmanera uma pessoa negra, Brian, retratando Chewbacca disse: "Vamos esperar o único, certo?" Brian é notavelmente inteligente, apreciando obras de arte de renome tais como a ópera Carmen e as obras de Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Ele também tem investido fortemente no mercado de ações, e recolhe as primeiras edições de clássicos literários. Em "Conheça os Quagmire" ele é mostrado para ser capaz de tocar o violão e keytar. Além disso, ele é mostrado tocando bateria em "McStroke". Sua inclinação intelectual torna muito difícil para ele para formar relacionamentos românticos com as pessoas, levando a seus fracassos constantes com as mulheres, em destaque na "Dia dos Namorados em Quahog". Brian ocupou vários postos de trabalho, enquanto vivia em Los Angeles, sendo inclusive um garçom, atendente de lavagem de carro, roteirista e diretor de cinema pornográfico. Ele não possui um emprego estável em Quahog, embora fez uma vez se tornar um professor substituto no camarada Cianci Junior HighSchool, bem como stints curtos como um motorista de táxi em "profunda Gargantas" e policial para o Departamento de Polícia de Quahog como uma droga sniffing cão em "The Thin linha branca". Ele deixou a polícia depois de se tornar viciado em cocaína. No entanto, ele é capaz de comprar um carro, pagar contas a que alguns são pagos para supostamente outra família, e manter um cartão de crédito. Brian é um dos poucos personagens na série que pode se lembrar eventos que ocorreram em episódios anteriores. Em "The Fat Guy Strangler", lembra Brian Peter incentivando-o a saltar para a janela fechada do General Lee em "To Love e Morrer em Dixie" e joga uma pedra nele. Em "'07 Aeroporto", lembra Brian Stewie bater nele sem piedade em "Patriot Games" e deixa-o engolir saliva tabaco de Pedro em retaliação. Brian é um racionalista e é muitas vezes crítico da religião organizada; quando Francis Griffin ameaça-lo fisicamente em "O Pai, o Filho, eo Espírito Fonz", Brian responde sarcasticamente: "Isso é muito cristã; acreditar no que eu digo ou eu vou te machucar." É revelado em "Amor, Blactually" que ele é um ateu como um Seth MacFarlane ele mesmo, que afirma que esse personagem representa-lo mais. Isto foi revelado onde ele é visto na biblioteca e ele está à procura de ''Deus, um delírio por humanista confesso Richard Dawkins. Seu ateísmo vem sob ataque em "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven", quando ele sai para os Griffins sobre sua crença ou a falta de, e Meg, em um esforço drástica para converter Brian ao cristianismo, faz o seu conhecimento público ateísmo, fazendo dele um pária social até perto do final do episódio. Em episódios anteriores, Brian mostrou alguma crença em Deus: Em "Se eu estou morrendo, eu estou Lyin '",quando Pedro estava em negação sobre pragas de Deus e insistiu que não havia uma explicação lógica para eles, Brian deu um tapa repetidamente e declarou: "Você quer uma explicação Deus está chateado?!"; em"Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington", ele é mostrado lendo uma Bíblia; em "The Thin White Linha", ele graças a Deus por dar-lhe o seu sentido do olfato; em "Boys Do Cry", ele frequenta a igreja com os outros Griffins; em"armas letais", que ele chama de Stewie um anticristo. Além disso, em "Abril em Quahog", ele é visto rezando, mas é rápido para negá-lo quando questionado por Stewie. Após a ameaça do fim do mundo é revelado para ser um gracejo dos enganados, ele deixa para ir para executar a caridade em uma cozinha de sopa local, ele aparentemente prometeu a Deus. Uma piada sobre o show é a incapacidade de Brian para manter uma namorada humana. Na maioria das vezes este é geralmente devido ao mau conselho dado a ele de Stewie, que constantemente insiste em bisbilhotando em seus relacionamentos, embora outras vezes é devido à sua própria insegurança. A namorada mais longo que ele teve até agora foi Jillian, mas o relacionamento terminou após uma tentativa de morar juntos terminou mal parcialmente devido a Stewie. Quando Jillian foi anunciado para ser casado, Brian deu um último tiro para tentar recuperá-la, mas no final ela deixá-lo suavemente para baixo e que o casamento continua como planejado para desgosto de Brian. Brian, em sua maior parte, é muito querido pela maioria dos personagens. Parece que a única exceção éQuagmire que, é revelado em "Jerome é o novo preto", não gosta dele completamente. Quando Brian pergunta por que, Glenn prossegue para ressalta a cada erro, a ação hipócrita e egoísta Brian jamais cometido, de ser um hiper-liberal para zombando alguém para acreditar na religião e negligenciando seu filho adolescente hipócrita Dylan. Quando Brian decide tomar Quagmire como um otário para comprar um despejo de um condomínio em "Brian o mais perto", Quagmire ressalta que mesmo que ele era uma ducha quando ele era pobre, ele foi pelo menos honesto sobre isso, em vez de resultar de truques como se esconder para a duração da cláusula de derrogação no contrato. Brian expressa que Quagmire ser o único a apontar os seus defeitos pode torná-lo seu único verdadeiro amigo, mas acaba por ser apenas um ardil para esperar os últimos momentos da cláusula fc28740741e38b866486bde5dba76e33.jpg FGuy_Brian_Gen2012_R3Flat.jpg brian_doesn_t_want_to_see_by_mighty355-d772lnn.png brian_from_family_guy-copia-300x257.gif brian_griffin__family_guy__04_by_frasier_and_niles-d8zqjef.jpg Brian_griffin_by_mighty355-d7u8wtl.png imagessdfsd.jpg Category:Os Griffins